Chiaroscuro MUDQuests
Introduction MUDQuests are a feature of Chiaroscuro, originally developed by Chalice, that provide an around-the-clock opportunity to earn experience points and, in many cases, money. They are rooms built on the world grid and setup to test specific skills. Some MUDQuests are open to everyone and are always accessible. Some are only open to people with specific skills. Some become inaccessible if you fail. How They Work A player walks into the MUDQuest room. After reading the room description, the player types +accept to try their hand at the skill being tested. If the player's effort succeeds, they may receive experience points and possibly some coins to spend. If the effort fails, they may sustain injuries or, in some extreme circumstances, they may die. (Luck cards are good to have around for such circumstances.) Many MUDQuests require an investment of 30 crafting minutes. Where They Are MUDQuests are generally found in the vicinity of major intersections around the game grid. Crafting skill-related MUDQuests are often located in the crafters squares of various townships. Here's the current list of available MUDQuests throughout the various realms: Fastheld * A Change in the Weather: Shadowed Path (Fanghill) * Acrobatics Tournament: Providence Gate (Palace District) * Animal Taming: Silkfield Crafters Square * Archery Tournament: River Road (near Hawk's Aerie) * Art of Illusion: Dark Clearing (Hawk's Aerie) * A Whore In Need: Shadow Gate * Bad Medicine: Shadow Gate * Beekeeping: Wedgecrest Crafters Square * Begging: Shadow Gate * Blacksmith: Lightholder Crafters Square * Bludgeoning: Lightholder Tavern - Cellar * Boating Tournament: Under Lightholder Bridge (near Lightholder Crossroads) * Botany: Hawk's Aerie Crafters Square * Carpentry: Lightholder Crafters Square * Cooking: Lightholder Tavern * Dancing Tournament: Market Road * Farming: Silkfield Road * Fishing: Fastheld Wharf (near Hawk's Aerie) * Hand in Pocket: Shadow Gate * Heal Thyself: Dark Clearing (Hawk's Aerie) * Jewel Heist: Central Bazaar (Market District) * Jewelry: East Leg Crafters Square * Jousting Tournament: Hedgehem Road * Kite Flying: Under Lightholder Bridge (near Lightholder Crossroads) * Locksmithing: Aegisport Crafters Square * Making the Connection: Lost Hope Inn (Shadow District) * Massage: House of the Crescent Moon * Mining: Nillu's Lode Crafters Square * Noble Duel: Silkfield Road * Not Quite There: Shadowed Path (Fanghill) * One With Everything: Shadowed Path (Fanghill) * Polearm Weapons: Hawk's Aerie Garrison * Pottery: Hawk's Aerie Crafters Square * Prospecting: Nillu's Lode Crafters Square * Protect the Caravan: Tribunal Thoroughfare (South) * Ring Rescue: Under Lightholder Bridge (near Lightholder Crossroads) * Runaway Vassal: Under Lightholder Bridge (near Lightholder Crossroads) * Sculpting: Hawk's Aerie Crafters Square * Smithing: Lightholder Crafters Square * Stonemason: Nillu's Lode Crafters Square * Tailoring: Lightholder Crafters Square * The Beast Within: Shadowed Path (Fanghill) * Wagon Raid: Aegis Road * Woodsman Quest: Imperial Thoroughfare (Forest District) Halagh * Lichen Farming: Growery/Halagh Steam Caverns (High City of Halagh) * Pipefitter: Steam Pipe Nexus (High City of Halagh) * Pockknockery: Pockknockery Arena (High City of Halagh) * Steam Manager: Steam Pipe Nexus (High City of Halagh) Weeping Stones Islands * Lore of Ephomros: Chamber of Ephomros (Temple - Thakos) * Lore of Mentaeus: Chamber of Mentaeus (Temple - Thakos) * Lore of Orchoros: Chamber of Orchoros (Temple - Thakos) * Lore of Zephrias: Chamber of Zephrias (Temple - Thakos) * Seafaring: Thakos Docks Wildlands * Blacksmithing: The Forge (Crown's Refuge) * Bowyer: Mongoose Exchange (Crown's Refuge) * Cooking: The Golden Dragon (Crown's Refuge) * Farming: Snowfall Basin (Crown's Refuge) * Herbalism: Wolfsbane Row (Crown's Refuge) * Hunting: Crown's Bulwark (Crown's Refuge) * Marksmanship: Eastern Pathway (Crown's Refuge) * Mining: The Base of Drakesreach Bluff * Tanning: Trade Pavillion (Crown's Refuge) * Woodsman: The Golden Dragon (Crown's Refuge) * Snake Tangle: Northwest of Fastheld category:Chiaroscuro category:Chiaroscuro Newbies